So this is Love
by caligirl95
Summary: One Shot, Renesmee has finally reached the age of wanting a boyfriend. She wonders why she's alone, putting the blame on her family's presence in her school life, her spirits are lifted when she see's Jacob in a different light and he returns her feelings


So this is LOVE.

**I'm getting really tired of being the only girl in school with out a boyfriend. Am I really that unapproachable? Or is the fact that my parents , Aunts, and Uncles are all posing as my brothers and sisters and I'm never allowed to be alone. I want to go to the homecoming dance tonight. Mom hates dancing, Dad doesn't trust boys, Alice wants me to go just to dress me up. Emmett and Jasper want to tease the guy. Rose just wants to be the one to choose the guy.**

**All this was going threw my mind as I sat in Biology class. We were having a lecture on human anatomy. I was ready to fall asleep when I heard a howl from the near by woods. I glanced out the window and saw my Jacob. My pulse rate increased and feeling of rejection and despair seemed to go away. **

" **Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Tran called my attention.**

"**Sorry sir, yes." I turned my attention to him and the bell rang.**

"**You're spared today Miss. Cullen. Have a nice weekend, hope to see you all at the homecoming game." Mr. Tran said and I ran out of the class. I threw my unnecessary things in my locker and ran down the hall. **

"**Renesmee?" Mom called.**

"**Ness where's the fire?" Emmett laughed.**

"**Renesmee." Alex Martin stopped me. " I know it's late but are you going to the dance?"**

"**I I I can't talk." I ran out and standing against his motorcycle was my Jacob. "JAKE!" I jumped off the top step into his arms. I never paid attention to how Jake's body felt. Maybe because last time I hugged him like this I was only ten. "Jakie."**

"**How's my Nessie?" He pushed me back to look at me. "You grew up, a lot."**

"**Yeah, I know I'm way taller than mom now." I saw his eyes sparkle when I smiled up at him.**

" **Renesmee." Alex called me again and I spun around. "You didn't answer me."**

"**Oh, sorry Alex it's just I was in a hurry. Yeah tonight the dance, well I don't know." I didn't know how to answer. I wanted to go, not really with Alex but I mean it could be worst. **

"**Yeah she's going, with me." Jacob answered for me and Alex's happy expression faded and he left.**

" **Jake that wasn't nice." I looked at him.**

"**I only told the truth, Alice called me, said you were having a hard time in the guy department." Jacob smiled his famous I'm so hot you only wish you were me smile.**

"**obviously you got wrong information, but I'm glad you're here." I smiled and got on the back of his bike. We took off to my house and I held tight to Jake. I could feel his hard abs under my hands and noticed the frame of him. I got smelled Jake for the first time and he was intoxicating to me. What am I thinking this is Jake, Jacob Black. Yeah he called me his imprint but he's been my best friend since I was born. I was seeing Jake as a man now and I well I wanted him physically.**

**As soon we got to the house, Jake and I went up to my room like we did for well ever. I flipped on the TV and Jacob took the remote. I knew he did that to get to me. We would always fight and get in to a wrestling match. I just didn't feel like that anymore. I mean if Jacob would wrestle with me I might well like it a little too much. **

"**What you don't want to watch the real world?" Jacob snickered.**

"**No, watch what you want." I sat at my vanity.**

"**Nessie you're acting weird." Jacob came up from behind me. " What's wrong with my Widdle Nessie Wessie?" Jacob said and his big hands wrapped around me tickling my ribs.**

"**Stop Jakie!" I squealed and the next thing I knew we were rolling around the floor. "GOT YA." **

" **So you think missy." Jacob rolled on top of me my legs were bent on each side of his hips. "who's got who?"**

" **I'm going to have you in a minute if you don't get off my daughter." Daddy walked in. **

_**Damn it I like this.**_

**My father heard my thoughts and his eyes grew wide. He threw Jacob out of the room and slammed my bedroom door. I heard him talking to my mother and she tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.**

"**Bella, he was laying on top of her. Her legs were spread open and she's wearing a dress. She was liking it too I heard her. She's, She's, She's becoming. Make him leave." Daddy growled. **

"**NO!" I stormed out of my room. "You can't make Jacob leave Daddy."**

" **After you're behavior." He scolded me.**

"**Her behavior? We've been wrestling since Nessie was old enough to walk. It's not a big deal Edward." Jacob said. He doesn't understand, he still sees me as a little girl. I guess I'm. I felt the tears and I ran up to my room and fell on my bed crying.**

"**Oh shit." Jacob gasped. " I, I, I wasn't ready for the change."**

" **Well you better get ready." Momma said. " My little girl is up there crying her eyes out."**

"**Wohoo hold on Bells, don't turn this on me. There is no one to blame on this. Edward's pissed at the thought. We're all upset because she's upset but. Alice, Rose."**

**Jacob called them and they stormed in ready to attack either Jacob or my father.**

"**What dog?" Rose hissed.**

"**Where is my suit and who's getting Renesmee ready we have a dance." Jacob looked at My Parents. **

"**Don't take it too far." Daddy hissed.**

"**I'm still trying to get over the fact she likes me." Jacob smiled. Alice came in and tormented me into getting ready to go to the dance. She scolded me for allowing a man to make me cry. But it wasn't that he was just a man he was my Jacob. I sat in my room looking like a princess. I had on a knee length black Dior gown it had a thin beaded strap on one side and a full arm on the other. My hair was straight and I had a beaded head band on that held my bangs to the side and sat at the base of a bump in my hair. I slid into simple black Louie's. **

**I sat at my lap top with the Google page up. I put in imprinting. It popped up several different things but what they all had in common was that it was mating for life. How could I be imprinted to Jacob if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I sighed and put my head on my desk.**

"**I'm stupid." I whispered to myself.**

"**No, That would be my part, I've been away too long." Jake said as he sat on my bed. "I guess you have a lot of questions don't you peanut."**

"**You don't like me like that, how can we be imprints Jakie." I asked.**

" **Renesmee come here." Jacob patted the bed next to him. " don't listen to that stupid computer. I'll tell you what my people believe."**

"**But Jacob, you still don't feel the same." I sat next to him.**

" **Renesmee, imprinting for us, and I mean us as in the wolves well Sam believes it's to mate and have a higher chance of breeding a stronger next generation wolf. But I don't believe that. I believe that imprinting is a way to insure happiness, love, and willing to fight. Renesmee, When Bella was pregnant with you. I wasn't happy, in all honesty Peanut, I wanted you to be mine. I really thought I was in love with Bells. But she always belonged to your old man. When you were in her stomach I had this need to be with her. I thought it was to protect her but I think it was because of you." Jacob held my hand and I felt like a little girl he turned to look at me. " When I came back, I wanted to kill you, kill the spawn that took my Bells. Then I saw those big beautiful eyes, I was floored I couldn't move it was like thousands of wires holding me. My heart and sole left my body only to be given to you. I saw our life our children. I saw everything Renesmee Carlie Cullen. To say I don't love you is wrong. I loved you the moment I saw you. I was your protector, your best friend, your big brother. I haven't been allowed to be around you. Edward wanted you to have a normal teenage life. But how can you have normal when you are surrounded by the abnormal. Ness, I do love you. The question is "Am I in Love with you?" Well…"**

**Jacob looked into my eyes and I saw something in his change. His eyes became softer, passionate. His hand ran threw my hair and his thumb brushed my cheek. In one swift movement he had his mouth on mine. With out hesitation I let my lips part as our tongues danced in perfect rhythm, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he smiled not to break the kiss. I let my eyes open to see if his were closed and he was doing the same. We both laughed and Jacob never left my eyes.**

"**I am hopelessly in love you with my princess. I'm not going to stay away anymore either." Jacob wrapped my arm in his. "We have a ball to go to."**

**I thought it was a dream, I felt like a princess. My day of self pity of why I wasn't with a guy when the whole time prince charming was right there. We walked into the dance and everyone looked at us. I never have felt so happy. This was the beginning of my happy ending. Jacob took me to the dance floor and we swayed to the music. I laid my head on his chest listening to his chest. **

**So this is love………………………….**


End file.
